the_butterfly_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant
This article is about the Dwarf war machine called the Giant. For Giants and other related races, see Giant Races. The Giant was a mechanical war machine created by the Dwarves of Stonekeep. Its launch nearly resulted in the destruction of the Elvenwood, but its creation may have inadvertently saved the entire planet. The Giant was constructed underground, intended as a weapon to launch against the Elves. It had taken around one hundred years for the Dwarves to harvest the raw materials necessary for its construction, and another century to build. It consisted of several million tons of raw material, incorporating various ores into its design—tungsten and steel as its armor plating; vanadium and titanium for load-bearing struts; copper for weather shielding; gold trim due to its luster and brilliance. Built to resemble a large Dwarf, it was approximately 40 stories tall, or nearly 500 feet in height. It was primarily steam-powered, with a large ice furnace providing most of its necessary locomotion. The Giant was temerature-controlled and included its own regulated, self-contained air supply. Elevators with redundant safety straps allowed the Dwarves to move from level to level, though there were also crawl spaces for personnel. The interior was adorned with handholds and slip-resistance walkways and numerous portholes, to help prevent personnel from falling into the gearworks. Its primary access hatch was in the left boot but it also had numerous other egress hatches. The Giant had an operating crew of 234, with Jessyka Bruinwald in command. There were 14 different sub-sections to supervise, with a Dwarf sub-commander assigned to each section. The different sub-sections communicated via enslaved Faeries, which would telepathically relay messages to each other. Canisters launched via air tube were also used for classified documents. Portholes located at various points provided limited light; strategically-placed vents provided air. Several maintenance ladders were located on the surface. Level 1 was the primary entrance, located in the left axial sub-chamber. Level 10 was the ginglymus junction in the knee joint. Both legs led into the innominate chamber. Level 22 was the acetabulofemoral deck, containing the tool storage lockers. The alimentary deck, in the abdominal cavity, was used for food storage. The scapulary deck was incomplete at the time of the Giant’s launch. The Giant’s chest contained the ice storage chamber, made with insulated five-foot thick gold walls. There were five esophageal decks. Level 39 was the maxillary deck, inside the Giant’s jaw, and was directly below Level 40, the main control chamber. The Curse of the Fate Shifter The Giant was launched in unctual year 3891. Two separate parties entered the Giant and attempted to sabotage it: One consisted of the humans Four Wheeler and Mirabel Miller, ostensibly acting as Dwarf allies; the other was a butterfly named Mariposa and an Elf named Arienne, who had snuck in through the left boot hatch. Forever the dragon succeeded in ripping apart the hull outside the control center to allow his companions to escape. All Dwarf personnel evacuated just before an army of Elves used their sorcery to propel the Giant off the planet and into outer space. The removal of the Giant from the planet proved sufficient to prevent the Earth from colliding with the Moon. The Veil of Souls In 3894, Four was stargazing with Mirabel when he realized that the Giant was probably still up in space somewhere. Trivia At the end of The Veil of Souls, the clairvoyant Talla Unica suggests that the Giant will play an important role in the future. Category:Vehicles Category:Tools Category:Weapons Category:Dwarf Culture